Cars and The Power of Juju
by ItsCitra01
Summary: 3 Mobil. Musuh bebuyutan. Di satu tempat. Terus gimana? Ya.. Pake kekuatan Juju, apa aja bisa!
1. Chapter 1 : NYASAR

Entah kapan, pokoknya bertepatan dengan HUT Radiator Springs, semua anggota _Gang _akan mengikuti camping seru-seruan di hutan dekat Wheel Well, yang sebenernya ide si Sarge. Di camping tersebut, bakal diadakan perayaan gokil, makan-makan, & yang paling mainstream, penjelajahan. Saat semuanya lagi pada _prepare _barang-barang, keliatannya Lightning & Mater seneng amat deh.

"Hey Mater, taugak, kayaknya ntar bakalan rame banget deh. Apalagi pas penjelajahan malemnya." Kata Lightning.

Mater terdiam. "Tapi.. Hutan kan sepi, serem, terus nanti kalau kebelet gimana?"

Pengeeen deh Lightning nampar diri sendiri, andai dia bisa. "Hmm gimana ya," Dia juga ikut-ikutan diem. "Oiya! Gini, kita sekarang puas-puasin aja minum, misalnya.. 2 galon! Nah, abis itu, kan pasti kebelet dan ngeluarin banyak tuh, jadi malem gak bakalan kebelet lagi!"

"Jenius!"

Setelah mereka keluar dari WC, mereka langsung aja cabut ke Cafe V8 nya Flo, tempat dimana semuanya absen. Dari belakang kerumunan, muncul Lizzie.

"Oyy ane boleh ikut gaa?" Serunya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Lizzie. Booo, yang bener ajaa, dia uda tua. Mesinnya aja sering mogok, kalau ada apa-apa gimana?

Sarge yang bawa catetan absen jadi bingung. "Pfft gimana ya.. Yakin nih?"

"Ya iyalah, ntar ane bawain ciki, coklat, buanyak deh!" Jawab Lizzie datar. "Di rumah numpuk tuh."

Semua orang sorak-sorai loncat-loncat alias seneng, yang padahal lebih mirip **BOCAH**._. Akhirnya, Lizzie juga ikut camping. Mereka pun lalu segera pergi, langsung aja ke T-K-P!

Setibanya di hutan, _Gang _langsung mendirikan tenda bareng-bareng, termasuk Lizzie. Ys.. Biar dia lupa bawa ciki yang dia janjiin, toh dimakan sama dia semua! Tapi ya wajarin ajalah, maklum, orangtua, udah deket ini.. _#Eh._

Skip aja prolognya ya, sorenya, abis mendirikan tenda, diadain penjelajahan. Kebetulan, Lightning bakalan bareng sama Mater, soalnya 2 mobil 2 mobil. Gampang kok, Cuma tinggal ikutin petunjuk-petunjuk arah, muter-muter keliling hutan, nyampe, selese. Simpel, kan. O.o

Sepanjang otw, _Dora the Explorer _ini pada ribut nyanyiin yel-yel sarap mereka.

"_Dad-gum dad-gum dad-gum!"_

Sampaii.. Tibalah mereka di pos yang ke-3, tapi disana gaada petunjuk arah.

"Mater, gimanaa nih, gaada petunjuk! Mana udah gelap.." Lightning panik.

"_Dad-gum_..! Jangan nangis.. Nih," Mater memberikan permen kojek ke si Lightning yang kebingungan kayak puzzle yang semrawut. "Kamu buka tu permen, terus arahin kemana aja yang kamu suka. Nah jadi kan petunjuk arah.."

"DODOL! PAKE KOMPAS NAPA?!"

Mater ngeliat kompasnya. "Koslet bro!"

"Lha? Kok bisa? Emangnya listrik? Huufft yauda deh, kita asal aja ya, pake trik Flying Dutchman alias di kocok biar menang!"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke arah yang ngasal. Lumayan lah daripada kejebak disana seharian. Ya, segitu juga, ada usahalah. Lalu, sampailah mereka di tengah hutan rimba yang bener-bener sepi & gelap. Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Saus tartar! Laah ini mah bukan juga menyelamatkan diri, tapi menyesatkan diri!" Mater protes. "Gara-gara kamu sih, Lightning."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Mulai ribut.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan, terdengar suara serigala yang melolong.

"KYAA!" Teriak 2 mobil tersebut.

Mereka saling pelukan, gak tau gimana caranya mereka pelukan. Bukan urusan sayaa! _(_Ala guru PKN, _peace! _:D)

"Duuh serem bingitt.." Gumam Lightning, ia lalu agak maju menjauh.

Suara binatang nokturnal yang lain pun kedengeran. Terdengar burung hantu suaranya merduu(?) –_CUT!- _Terdengar suara burung hantu yang bertengger di ranting pohon tepat diatas Lightning. Matanya menyala-nyala. Uwaww.. O.O

"_Kuk kuk kuk.."_

"WAAA!" Teriak Lightning histeris. "WAA MATER GIMANA INII AKU TAKUT BANGETT!" Katanya mulai ngerengek, dan akhirnya nangis. Jleb._.

"Huuhuu tatuttt!"

Akhirnya, _Dora the Explorer _sama-sama nangis, gagal ditengah-tengah perjalanan, & ketakutan di hutan yang diyakini angker tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu, di Brazil, Francesco lagi ikutan balapan yang diselenggarakan sekolah balapan di Brazil, tempatnya outdoor banget. Tepatnya, di kawasan pinggir hutan lah, kebetulan gak terlalu jauh dari Sungai Amazon. Disana juga ada beberapa mobil balap yang dia kenal. Salah satunya, Chick Hicks alias _Si Licik dari Gua Hantu_. Sumpah tingkat dewa, Francesco gaakan ridho demi apapun kalo si Chick menangin balapannya. DEMI APAPUUUNN! COKLAAATT(?)

Sementara, di belakang kursi penonton, tampak sekumpulan Lemon lagi diskusi, tepatnya, DEBAT. Yang paling parah, ditengah ada Miles Axlerod! Kamprett, ternyata dia kabur dari penjara. Pasti bakal neror lagi da, yakiiin ini mah!

"Pokoknya, Chick harus menang! Gimanapun caranya, dia tetep member Lemon!" Axlerod bersikeras, ngetuk-ngetukin bannya keras-keras.

Grem ngangguk. "Iya boss, kita harus singkirin si Chick! Gimanapun caranya, Francesco harus menang! Forzaaa!"

"Dasar otak udang, SI CHICK YANG HARUS MENANG, DODOL!" Bentak Axlerod.

"Oiya itu maksud ane boss."

Acer nyenggol bannya Grem. "Telmi bro..?"

Axlerod lali inget akan rencana jahatnya. "Aku punya rencana. Gini,"

Di dunia- Eh, sisi lain, di trek balapan, balapan kayaknya memanas bett deh. Apalagi Francesco yang gak berhenti-berhenti ngatain si Chick. Sebenernya sih, **saling ejek**. Disana, Francesco ada di posisi ke-1 sedangkan Chick ke-5. Biarpun perbedaan jaraknya bermil-mil, gajadi masalh buat mereka mah! Tetep aja saling ejek. Pfft..

"PECUNDANG!"

"FRAGILE!"

"Iri bilang aja kali, gausah pake ngejek! Mestinya sih lu dah dikeluarin dari NASCAR, dah KETUAAN LU!" Semprot Francesco yang udah ngamuk tingkat dewa ngelebihin Kuda Lumping kesurupan, malah. Tapi tetep konsen ngebut lah..

Chick makin gasabar. "Dasar orang Italia, marah, pasti KESURUPAN!"

"Watde.." Francesco coba tahan marah. "Awas aja ya, kutendang bemper cemenmu nanti! Awas aja!"

* * *

"Simpen disini aja _penyesat arah _nya!" Suruh Axlerod. "Yang itu balikin!"

Grem & Acer cepet-cepet nyalah-nyalahin petunjuk arahnya.

"Kalau ada CCTV gimana boss?" Tanya Acer.

Axlerod melotot. "Egp. Lagian ini kan khusus buat si _French Fries _apalah! "

"Francesco Bernoulli, boss!" Celoteh Grem.

"DIEM, BAWEL!"

Axlerod senyam-senyum cengengesan ala Cruella de Vil. "Pokoknya berita tentang kekalahannya, bakal langsung nyebar hari ini juga. Hahahaha.."

* * *

Tibalah Francesco di pertigaan dengan jalan yang berbeda. Dan ia juga nemuin petunjuk arah. Katanya sih, belok ke barat alias belokan paling kiri. Ya namanya dia gatau dia bakal nyasar, namanya petunjuk arah ya terpaksa dia ikutin.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Kampret kok jadi kesini sih?!"

Tampaknya _Mr. San Francisco _baru nyadar dia kesasar.

Dilihatnya suasana sekelilingnya. Gelap, sepi, dan gaada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Maygattt, Francesco juga ikut-ikutan kesasar? O.O

"_CHE CAZZ! _GIMANA BALAPANNYA?!"

Sambil ngamuk, Francesco mondar-mandir nyari jalan keluar, sambil teriak-teriak ngerengek kayak anak mami yang nyari-nyari emaknya(?) Tiba-tiba, dia inget soal kekuatan _Pasta Potenza _yang **diyakininya **bisa ngelakuin apa aja yang dia mau. Akhirnya, dia maju menelusuri hutan dan mencari jalan pulang.

Ditengah jalan, Francesco nemu semak belukar yang membentuk mirip lorong terowongan. Penasaran, ia pun mengikuti terowongan tersebut, beharap ia bisa selamat. Dari kejauhan, dia ngedenger suara gemuruh. Kayaknya diluar sana ada kehidupan!

Tapi.. MELESET.

Dia ada di pinggir Sungai Amazon. Suara gemuruh itu ternyata suara gemuruh arus deras sungai. Duuh gimana nasib balapannya? _Aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulaaang, aku tanpamu, butiran sukhoi~ _#SalahGaul

Tau dirinya makin kesasar, spontan aja, dia langsung melesat secepat kilat dan cari jalan keluar sendiri. Tapi _watirnya_, kan uda gelap tuh, nah dia malah nabrak ranting pohon yang agak besar.

"Eh, sial." Kata Francesco datar, lalu bangkit buat maju lagi.

Sungguh mobil F1 yang malang.. Yang ada juga dia nyungsep kena semak belukar yang rantingnya banjir kemana-mana. Tapi mau digimanain lagi toh itu emang nasibnya! Tapi untungnya, Francesco tipe yang pemberani. **Misal **ada hantu didepannya juga dia gaakan takut. Akhirnya mah.. Jadi ngegosip.

"Yaaelah, mana udah malem ginii lagi. Terpaksa deh, nginep disini. Pfft awas aja ya Chick, lihat aja nanti!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Kecoak Bernasib Nahas

"Hello? Seseorang disana? Tolongin dong! S.O.S!"

* * *

Langsung aja, teriakan keras tersebut membangunkan Lightning & Mater yang bisa dibilang.. Pingsan _(Ketiduran karena kecapean) _di tengah hutan rimba sendirian.

"Mater, siapa itu barusan? Yang teriak?" Tanya Lightning. "Kayaknya aku kenal suaranya deh."

"Gatau tuh Lightning, tapi sepertinya ada yang minta tolong alias kesasar juga kayak kita." Mater diam sejenak. "Mendingan kita lanjutin lagi nyari jalan keluarnya. Mumpung udah pagi.."

"Yaudah deh, yuk cabut.

* * *

"Duh gimana nih, mana ban kelilit ranting pohon, posisi nyungsep.. Kayak diborgol aja. Udah kelewat balapan, lagi! SIALAN!" Omel Francesco abis-abisan.

Gak jauh dari tempat Francesco nyungsep _(duh), _ia mendengar suara mobil berbicara. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, langsung aja dia teriak seeekenceng-kencengnya.

"WOY TOLONG AKU DONG! PLEASE!"

* * *

"Tuuh kan Mater, ada lagi suaranya." Bisik Lightning agak cemas.

"Tunggu," Kata Mater. "DIMANA WOOOY?" Serunya.

* * *

"Dibawah pohon besar! Di akarnya! Kelilit ranting, NYUNGSEP di semak-semak!" Balas Francesco.

* * *

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Lightniing & Mater menghampiri sumber suara misterius itu, tepatnya dibawah pohon besar yang rindang.

"Mana..?" Gumam Mater.

Lightning pun menarik semak-semak tersebut untuk liat siapa yang terjebak disana. Langsung aja, ekspresinya yang tadinya penasaran, _dag-dig-dug_, jadi ekspresi shock & cuek seketika. Maygatt.. ToT

"FRANCESCO?!"

"Ya.. Kenapa? Tolong aku dong, semaleman kejebak disini tau." Kata Francesco datar.

Mater nyengir & muter-muterin dereknya. "Ooh itu sih gampang! Asal ada derek-"

Lightning menarik Mater menjauh dari Francesco, otomatis memotong pembicaraannya.

"Jangan ditolongin! Mending juga kita cari jalan pulang saja!" Bentak Lightning sambil putar balik.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?!"

Lightning tertawa mengejek. "_Salah apa_ katamu?! Ini pelajaran buatmu karena udah ngejek kita-kita! Itu buktinya kamu _fragile _kaya kaca. Kejebak segitu aja.. K.O. Parah."

Mater terdiam. "Udahlaah Lightning, tolongin aja. Itu mah kan lagian uda lewat.. Lagipula, siapa tau kaan sekarang _Mr. San Francisco _udah berubah.."

Francesco nge_-facepalm _diri sendiri pas Mater nyebutin namanya kayak gitu. Tapi ya seneng laah karena dia punya supporter disini.

"Ya.. Sori deh, kalau aku suka ngejek. Aku..- Damn, jadi ngebocorin rahasia kalau gini caranya," Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tau gak, aku ini sebenernya ga yakin sama sikap sendiri. Aku udah coba buat gak bersikap kayak gituu, terutama pas balapan. Iya aku tau aku emang salah, tapi aku gak bisa rubah! Mungkin aku memang udah egois permanen." Jelasnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. *-*

Lightning & Mater diem aja, alias _orongoh._

"Jadi gimana? Mau maafin aku atau gak?" Kata Francesco sambil muterin bola matanya.

"Hufft.. Mater, urusan kamu." Kata Lightning datar.

Akhirnya, Mater berhasil ngederek si Francesco yang nyungsep di semak-semak. Masalah akhirnya terpecahkan, hohoho. Tapi lagi-lagi, kedenger suara aneh lagi. Dan yang pertama ngedenger adalah Mater.

"Mayday! Mayday!"

"_Dad-gum,_ suara aneh apalagi sekarang?" Gumam Mater watados.

"Amit-amit deh itu suara. Udah samar-samar, **cempreng & fals **lagi. Dah kayak yang hidungnya kegencet bumi aja. Udah gitu, make hidup segala!" Ejek Francesco.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi kali ini aku setuju." Lightning menambahkan.

"Dibawah sini!" Seru suara **cempreng **itu.

Ketiga mobil tersebut langsung menengok ke bawah. Dan dibawah, diatas bebatuan, berdiri seorang- _eh _seekor kecoak yang kayaknya sama-sama dalam situasi genting. Kecoaknya tinggi, bisa berdiri tegak layaknya orang, warna hijau, dan yang paling serem, BISA NGOMONG.

"Demi loker DAVID JONES!"

Kecoak aneh tersebut mengangkat tangannya & ngomong dengan suaranya yang serak. "Tenang, saudara-saudara. Saya ini Cuma kecoak. Bukan Flying Dutchman!"

"Sakit tenggorokan & suara jadi serak bro?" Tanya Mater.

Kecoak aneh tersebut ngangguk.

"Minum OBH Combi! Dijamin tenggorokan langsung _pleng_." Lanjut Mater lagi.

Kecoak aneh menatapnya dengan muka datar. "Ah lagi bokek Pa Haji.. Boro-boro obat."

Kecoak aneh itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan datar, gaada titik gaada koma. "Oiya lupa. Perkenalkan nama saya Marky saya berasal dari saluran pembuangan dan motivasi saya untuk-"

"Udah cukup, oon." Lightning memotong pembicaraan Marky alias si kecoak aneh. "Kayak yang lagi di ospek aja.."

Francesco ikut nimbrung. "Heh dengar ya _kerdil_, kamu itu spesies kecoak macam apa sih? Dimana-mana juga kecoak gak bunyi.. Kalaupun iya, suaranya GAK CEMPRENG KAYAK SITU!"

"Ampun paak, gini-gini juga saya punya sejarah loh."

* * *

_**-**_**Flashback Marky (Dalam POV Marky)-**

Kira-kira 3 tahun ke belakang, ane lagi menjelajah ke Brazil. Tepatnya dekat sungai Amazon, di tempat dimana sekarang ane kejebak sama 3 mobil yang keren-keren itu. Aku juga ga sendiri, ada temenku, Joey & DeeDee. Maksud kita kesana, karena kita lagi ngincer kekuatan ajaib yang kuat yang katanya bisa manggil monster-monster buat ngabulin apa yang kita pengen. Orang bilang, namanya '**Tongkat Kekuatan Juju'**. Yang Cuma ada di pedalaman Pupununu, tepatnya di hutan gunung yang ada di deket sungai. Kalo tu kekuatan uda berhasil ane dapetin, ntar bakalan dipake buat munculin makanan. Ya.. Daripada nyolong dari kulkas punya kucing.. u.u

Rencana berhasil berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan. Tapi, sayangnya pas udah setengah jalan kabur, Tongkat Juju yang kebetulan ane sembunyiin dibalik jaket, malah jatoh. Jadi aja keliatan sama Kepala Suku Pupununu. Si Joey & DeeDee yang ga bawa apa-apa, mantap bisa lari. Lha gua? Mesti ambil dulu tu tongkat. Jadi sasaran empuk atu-atunya, jadi aja ketangkep. Uda gitu, malah dikutuk lagi.

"DASAR BIADAB! KARENA UDAH NYOLONG KEKUATAN KERAMAT ITU, SAYA KUTUK KAMU JADI KECOAK SUPER ANEH DENGAN **SUARA YANG SANGAT-SANGAT CEMPRENG NGELEBIHIN KALENG PENYOK**!"

_*Poof!*_

* * *

**-Kembali lagi ke TKP-**

"Ooh.." Kata Lightning, Mater & Francesco bareng-bareng.

"Pantesan aja kamu dikutuk, kenapa lah make nyolong segala.." Kata Mater.

Marky terdiam dengan _beungeut setres_. "Ya abis masa saya harus nyolong dari kulkas kucing. Udah gengsi, dosa lagi!"

"Jadi.." Gumam Francesco. "Ga jauh- atau mungkin jauh dari sini ada pedalaman ya? _Eureka. _Berarti lumayan dong buat penginepan gratis."

Marky diem aja. Tapi nge-iya-in.

Tiba-tiba lampu sen 3 mobil yang _kece-kece _tersebut nyala.

Mereka pun langsung ngebut dan ninggalin Marky sama debu-debunya.

"MAKASIH INFONYA YA BRO!" Seru Lightning dari kejauhan. "Yippie akhirnya ada jalan keluar!"

Seketika, Marky jadi _speechless._

Ialah yang terjebak dan juga ialah yang ngasih tau kalo ada kehidupan sekitar sini. Tapi mobil-mobil tersebut malah ngebut dan ninggalin dia sendirian? TERLALU. Sungguh nasib Marky yang suram.. Tapi mau digimanain lagi da emang takdirnya!

"Ane yang ngasih tau, tapi kok gak diajakin..." Katanya dengan nada lemot. "HEY KALIAN! Saya salah apa?" Teriaknya.

Gaada balesan. Orang udah jauh mobil-mobilnya juga.

Lemes, si Marky terduduk diatas batu-batu, terus duduk agak tegak kaya yang ngemis-ngemis.

"DEMI TUHAAAAAN!"

* * *

**Kebenaran Tongkat Juju itu sampai sekarang masih sebuah MISTERI.. O.O**

**Ngomong-ngomong, biar apdet & gk kudet, mendingan Follow web 'Mater Lovers' :**

**Twitter : MaterLovers**

**Instagram : materlovers**

**Dijamin apdet & 100% di folback! n.n #StayDadgum!**


	3. Chapter 3 : 4Ever Friends or 4Ever NOT?

Di perjalanan otw Pupununu..

"Hey, mendingan agak pelan dikit!" Bentak Francesco. "Kalau nanti bensinnya tiba-tiba habis gimana?"

"Iya ok deh. Baru nyadar, disini gaada pom bensin." Mater menambahkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kok bisa ada disini juga?" Tanya Lightning.

Francesco menatap Lightning dengan ekspresi _'Are you serious?'_ . "Aku lagi balapan, dan kebetulan tempatnya disini, di Sungai Amazon. Tapi aku kena sabotase. SIALAN!" Francesco mulai ngambek. "Awas aja ya, siapapun yang nyelakain aku, aku do'ain kena kutukan kayak si kecoak cempreng itu! Hufft.."

"Lha kok aku ga di undang ya.."

Francesco malah nyengir. Saking lebarnya, jadi lebih mirip Chesire Cat. "Kamu sih.. Lola! Kalau agak cepetan dikit sih.. Bisa aja di undang!" Ejeknya.

_If only _disitu gaada Mater, pengen banget deh Lightning nampar si Francesco. Tapi mau digimanain lagi, masa si Mater mesti dia usir jauh-jauh? Akhirnya sih, kepaksa dipendem aja. Lagipula, mereka kan harus kerja sama. Ya.. Biarpun Cuma buat saat itu doang. _'Huh dasar fragile. Awas aja yaa!'_

* * *

"Hey liat tuh disana!" Kata Mater tiba-tiba. "Itu pasti gunung yang kata kecoak tadi kan?" Katanya seraya mengarahkan bannya ke gunung yang saaangat-sangat tinggi.

"Gak salah, pasti itu!" Lightning ikut nimbrung.

Akhirnya, Lightning, Mater, & Francesco memutuskan untuk memanjat gunung tersebut. Meskipun sebenernya gunungnya curam bangeeet.. Hampir 90 derajatan lah! Yang beginian nih, mainstream banget buat mobil-mobil tau. Mereka juga jatuhan alias mundur terus pas nyobain manjat. Satu-satunya yang **agak **jago ngedaki itu Cuma Francesco.

Bener aja, saat itu juga, Lightning & Mater mundur lagi ngelawan kemiringan lahan.

"Heh kalian! Masa sih gini-gini aja K.O? Mana katanya _Francesco Fragile_?! Ada jugaa, KALIAN YANG CEMEN! Hahaha." Ledek Francesco.

Lightning dah gak bisa nahan emosi ternyata, pemirsa. "DIEM TENGIL! Sok iye aja kamu! Ini Cuma kebetulan tau!"

"Kata siapa? Villaku di Madesimo ada di hutan, di puncak bukit. Miringnya juga lebih-lebih dari ini! Tapi buktinya aku bisa tuh, bolak-balik naik-turun?" Tantang Francesco.

"SUDAHLAH! KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH?!" Mater akhirnya meledak. _#Duarrr_

Francesco memutar bola matanya. "Pfft.. Maaf deh." Katanya kepaksa.

Lightning melotot sinis. "YA."

* * *

Sementara itu, di angkasa..

_*Tet..tett..*_

"Mayday, mayday. Pilot 1, bagaimana ini? Muatan sepertinya telah melebihi kapasitas kapal!"

Pilot 1 celingukan bingung. "Kalau begitu kita harus jatuhkan muatan!"

"Muatan yang tidak penting dan berat.. Tapi apa?!" Kata Pilot 2.

"PERMEN KARET!"

"Ayay siap kapten!"

Pilot 2 lalu memutar tuas kapalnya, dan permen karet-permen karet bekas mulai berjatuhan. Seperti hujan permen karet.

* * *

Kita gaakan pernah tau apa yang bakalan terjadi selanjutnya kalau **seandainya** ada permen karet yang mendarat tepat di gunung yang curam tersebut.

Sampai..

_BRUKK!_

Rupanya Mater jatuh alias _tigubrag._

"Dad-gum!"

Spontan, Lightning & Francesco langsung ngedeketin si Mater. Tapi untung banget tu si Mater gak jatuh ngegelinding kebawah. Dan posisi jatuhnya juga nempel ke tanah, sampe-sampe giginya nancep tuh..

"Ya ampun Mater kok bisa jatuh sih?" Kata Lightning, berusaha membantunya.

"Sini aku bantuin." Kata Francesco, tumbenan.

Lightning & Francesco akhirnya bareng-bareng ngebantuin Mater buat berdiri kayak biasa lagi. Tapi maygat.. Lengketnya bingittttz. Gatau si Mater ngegiles apaan sih..?

"Kok susah banget sih?!" Lightning mulai kesel.

"Eh Lightning, liat aja tu giginya sampai nancep ke tanah gitu!"

Bener aja, giginya Mater sampe-sampe nancep ke tanah. Omg, pasti sakit..

2 jam kemudian...

Mater berhasil bangkit.

Tapi giginya ilang sebelah. Alias masih nancep. Jadi gigi 1 deh..

"Dad-gum sialaaaann.. Dusun banget sih permen karet. Siapa juga yang makan permen karet ditengah hutan kayak gini?! Masa monyet?" Kata Mater datar.

Lightning & Francesco malah ketawa.

"Sekarang masalahnya tinggal giginya.." Gumam Mater. "Harus dicabut ntu, soalnya ntar bakal ku lemparin ke genteng kafe Flo! Soalnya itu gigi atas!"

_#Plakk_

"Terus.." Francesco bengong.

"... Gimana..?" Lightning ikut nyambung.

* * *

Akhirnya..

"Ayo spirittttt!" Seru Mater.

Akhirnya, mereka ambil ranting pohon yang lumayan panjang buat narik ntu **gigi**. **Jadinya mah, maen tarik tambang**. Francesco didepan, terus Lightning, Mater paling belakang. Aneh-aneh aja da Lightning & Francesco mah, tenaga kuda 750 mmph tapi masa gitu-gitu aja, narik gigi yang bisa dibilang kecil aja gabisa..

"AYOLAH PASTI BISA!" Teriak Lightning.

"RESE AMAATTT!" Francesco mulai ngamuk, mesinnya juga bunyi keras-keras.

Namanya Francesco, udah terkenal karena _gadab_nya itu loh. Karena uda ngamuk beneran, jadilah dia makin kuat. Kayak Bloom di Winx Club, marah berarti makin kuat. Itu ranting ditariknya keras-keras sambil mundur pake kecepatan super sampe keluar asap kabut dari tanah, dan _voila! _Giginya kecabut! Tapi, nasib sial..

_*Swinggg!*_

Giginya malah kelempar jauh tinggi. Kayak yang dilontarin katapel Angry Birds._.

"Mainstream bangeeett!" Puji Mater.

"Gila edannn! Giginya malah kelempar, oon.. Kok seneng?" Kata Lightning.

"JRITT!_PASTA POTENZA _NYA KEGEDEAN!" Teriak Francesco makin ngambek. "Mater, jadi gimana?" Katanya agak merasa bersalah.

Mater menatapnya dengan tampang watados, dengan gigi nongolnya Cuma atu. "Udahlah, lupakan aja. Yang penting cari jalan keluar!"

"Ok _grazie._"

* * *

**Maaf pendek :|**

**Tadinya sih ini mau disatuin sama awal Ch 4 nanti, tapi kepanjangan. Yauda deh, disingkat dan hasilnya gini. :D**

**Review nya dong? Atau minimal Fav/Follownya deh. Ya plis ya? .-. Nulis ini capek tau, masa gaada yg _nge-waro_? x3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Sudut Pandang Orang Ketiga

**Hello! Maaf ya, lama gak update. Ulangan merajalela.-.**

**Oh iya, ini mungkin ch terakhir di bulan ini. Ch 5? Nanti habis UAS yaa. Wajarlah, nanti kan laptop disita. :3**

**Di ch ini, ada GUEST STAR nya lhoo. Mau tau siapa? Baca aja ya :v**

**-TeamMaterLovers**

* * *

Mereka udah lumayan tinggi ngedaki, sampai-sampai awan aja keliatan. Jadi deh, mereka nyanyi-nyanyi serasa terbang betulan aja.

"_I believe I can fly... I believe I can __t__**ot **__the sky.." _

Biar suaranya kemana-mana & liriknya ngaco jugaa, itung-itung nyupporterin diri sendiri. Hahah, mana gayanya serasa yang bener-bener terbang aja.. Apalagi si Mater, bener-bener dihayatin dah! Sementara itu, yang paling parah gayanya itu Lightning, pokoknya EKSOTISSS bener! Wkwkwkwk. :3

"Pffft capek bettt.. Udah berapa lama sih kita mondar-mandir gini? Tanpa makan, minum.. Masa kita harus menyerah ditengah jalan & kejebak disini selamanya sih?" Lightning ngelambai-lambaikan bendera putih tanda 'peace' yang entah darimana ia dapetin.

"Huss tidak boleh bilang begitu!" Bentak suatu suara tiba-tiba. Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang lagi lari mendekati.

Kali ini **manusia**.. Dari tampangnya aja, udah jelas dia itu Tentara. Buat ukuran mobil, ya uda pasti dia tinggi. Oiya, ada satu lagi. Orangnya bener-bener sama, Cuma yang satu ini ukurannya Cuma 1/3nya yang besar. Tapi kok ada tentara manusia di dunia mobil? Apa jangan-jangan dia lagi perang terus kelempar ke portal yang menuju ke dimensi lain? Tapi sungguh, sampai sekarang ini masih menjadi sebuah m-i-s-t-e-r-i..

"Kalau kalian berada di situasi genting, janganlah menyerah! Combat Carl sudah sering menghadapi kesusahan! Bahkan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya! Tapi Combat Carl tidak pernah menyerah!" Kata si tentara yang besar dengan tegas. _Yaiyalah tegas, namanya juga tentara._

"Apa kau Combat Carl?" Tanya Lightning watados.

Si Tentara yang kecil akhirnya turun dan berdiri tepat didepan Lightning, sebelumnya, _hormat grak_ dulu. "Maaf, Pak. Waktunya mendesak, tidak ada waktu untuk berbincang-bincang."

"Francesco anggap itu sebagai YA." Kata Francesco datar pake sudut pandang orang ke-3nya.

Mater menghela napas. "Hufft capek lah ane mah, dari tadi mestii aja ketemu _makhluk-makhluk _aneh. Tadi kecoak, sekarang apalagi?! AKU GA TAHAAAAANN!"

"Bertahanlah mobil derek- kalian semua! Ingat pelatihanmu meskipun kalian belum dapat pelatihan apa-apa! Combat Carl selalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia menghadapi kesulitan : _Combat Carl tidak pernah menyerah, Combat Carl akan menemukan jalan! _Sekarang, katakan itu!" Katanya tegas.

Mater, Lightning & Francesco saling menatap. "Combat Carl tidak pernah menyerah, Combat-"

"KALIAN **BUKAN **COMBAT CARL!" Bentak Combat Carl 2-2nya.

"Oh, iya yah."

Francesco melotot nantangin. "OH, kalau begitu.. Francesco tidak pernah menyerah, Francesco akan temukan jalan." Katanya sambil ketawa cekikikan.

"Francesco tidak pernah menyerah, Fra-"

Francesco menatap Lightning & Mater dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan daripada cengirannya Mater Mortis. "Hey itu namaku, kalian **BUKAN **The Great Francesco Bernoulli si #1 itu!"

Ternyata sekarang giliran Mater. "Mater tidak pernah menyerah, Mater akan menemukan jalan! Dadgum!"

"Mater tidak pernah menyerah, Mater akan menemukan jalan."

"Shoot! Apa kalian Mater juga?" Kata Mater girang.

Giliran Lightning..

"Lightning tidak pernah menyerah, Lightning akan temukan jalan. Ka-chow." Katanya datar.

Kali ini semuanya ngikutin, kecuali Combat Carl yang besar.

GUBRAG. *Facepalms*

"WOOOYY! NYADAARR! KALIAN SEMUA **BUKAN **COMBAT CARL ATAU FRANCESCO ATAU LIGHTNING! KALIAN ADALAH.. DIRI. KALIAN. SENDIRI!"

#Duaaaaarrrr Akhirnya Combat Carl besar meledak. Lightning, Francesco, & Combat Carl Junior menatapnya heran. Kecuali Mater yang salting karena namanya ga diabsen.-.

"Kau juga Carl!" Katanya kepada Combat Carl kecil.

"Okehokeh, sorry Sersan!" Katanya.

Akhirnya, Combat Carl & Combat Carl Junior malah _debat_.

"Pak!" Mater ngangkat bannya. Semua menatapnya aneh. "Kok ane gak diabsen & masa kita harus diem disini nonton yang debat? Di TVone juga ada kali.." Katanya watados.

_Glek. _"Pergi saja, lanjutkan pencarian kalian. Tugas Combat Carl disini sudah selesai!"

Combat Carl Junior memperlihatkan pistol _deredet _nya yang habis pelor. "Perangnya juga sudah selesai."

Francesco ngegerakin open wheelsnya. "TIME OUT! Lightning sama Mater, yuk cabut!"

"Kau mau _mencabut _ gigi depanku yang 1 lagi- 1-1nya?!" Tanya Mater panik, tapi Francesco gak menghiraukannya alias gak _ngewaro_.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan buat mendaki lebih tinggi lagi.

"Terimakasih buat _motivasinya,_ Pak Tua!" Kata Lightning ga sopan. Namanya juga, udah berpengalaman & bersertifikat. Jadi, bersikap gak sopan itu udah jadi kebiasaannya Lightning(?)

Combat Carl 2-2nya _hormat grak _tanda selamat tinggal.

"Sama-sama, prajurit! Ingat! **Kalian **tidak akan menyerah **kalian **akan menemukan jalan!" Seru Combat Carl besar.

Combat Carl Junior baru nyadar. "Apa kau tak dengar?! Mereka menyebut kita _Pak Tua_!"

"Damn." Akhirnya Combat Carl besar nyadar juga. "Heeey kalian! KEMBALI!"

Tapi mobil-mobil kesasar tersebut udah terlanjur jauh.

* * *

Kurang lebih sejam kemudian, Lightning, Mater, & Francesco telah berhasil sampai di puncak gunung yang merupakan hutan lebat. Tapi belum sampai ke Pupununu ya.. ;)

Lagu 'Sweet Victory'-nya Marching Band Squidward pun dimainkan.

"_Teng, tererengteng, tererengteng.. The winner takes all. It's the thrill of one more kill, the last one to fall. Will never sacrifice their will! ... _

_It's the sweet.. Sweet.. Sw-"_

**JLEB.**

Lightning kehabisan bensin daaaaan... MOGOK.

Francesco _facepalmed._

"Uh-oh. Sekarang gimana nih?! Mater derek aku ya plis?" Kata Lightning panik.

"Um.." Gumam Mater bingung. "Kalau aku derek kamu, disini kan jalannya berbatu & gak rata, takutnya nanti _undercarriage_-mu kenapa-napa. Nanti kalau kegores parah, gimana?"

"Kalau aku dorong kamu juga gak mungkin. Masa aja, jalanan nanjak gini di dorong?" Francesco ikut nimbrung. "Masalahnya, kita udah jauh dari sungai tadi. Gaada bensin, air juga kan jadi.. Jadi mungkin sekarang aku sama Mater harus cari atau balik lagi deh."

Lightning langsung shock. "Jadi aku ditinggal sendiri?!"

Mater & Francesco mengangguk.

"Tapi lama gak? Udah sore nih, takut.." Kata Lightning gak meyakinkan.

"Bentar kok. Lagipula Pupununu kan udah deket dari sini. Kalau ada Francesco, beberapa menit juga jadi deh!" Francesco mulai siap-siap buat pergi.

"Hmm yauda deh. Cepetan ya!"

"Okie dokie." Cengir Mater.

Mater & Francesco langsung melesat menjauh ninggalin Lightning sendirian. Ceritanya, mau cari aer. Tapi yang gak kepikiran penulis disini, mau gimana bawa airnya? Kalau ada ember kan, masih kepikiran. Lha ini? Mau gimana bawanya? _Toh _bannya aja gak sehebat tangan kita kan?

* * *

4 jam kemudian..

"Huaa gimanaa, ini udah malem! Mendingan juga aku nyasar di _hillbilly hell _tapi bensin full-tank daripada ditinggal tapi bensin E kayak gini!" Kata Lightning kesal, kecampur takut.

"MATER, FRANCESCO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari semak belukar di belakang Lightning. Tampaknya, ada orang lain disini. Lightning langsung shock & speechless seketika. Bayangin aja coba, sendirian ditengah hutan belantara, gak bisa gerak, dan banyak hal-hal aneh yang terjadi. Mainsetrum kaan? :3

Lightning langsung berbalik, biar gemeteran juga. "S-siapa disana?!"

Semak belukar itu bergerak lagi.

"Aku bilang, siapa disana?!" Katanya agak memberanikan diri.

Akhirnya, keluarlah Mater**.** _#Akhirnyaa _Dari tampangnya, Lightning udah 100% yakin kalau dia memang Mater! Secara fisik maupun mental(?) Giginya nongol 2.. Lah pokoknya emang Mater. Tapi kan, dia lagi nyari air sama Francesco?

"MATER?"

"Tidak, aku bukan Mater."


End file.
